Marry Me?
by Felixsk1
Summary: Luffy and Ace have been brothers for awhile now. They're just having a nice meal at Makino's Party Bar, and everything is normal when Ace falls asleep in his mashed potatoes, but when Luffy overhears a certain conversation, how will it end up for the two brothers?


Marry by Felixsk1

Disclaimer: Mm, I don't recall ever owning One Piece. I think I would've remembered.

Ace and Luffy were currently in Makino's bar, which was filled with people. Makino was behind the counter, laughing as Ace fell asleep in his food again, and Luffy sneakily stealing his food. Luffy grinned taking notice of Ace's longer narcolepsy fit, which gave him the advantage to take his brother's food without getting hit or yelled at. Luffy was about to ask the chuckling Makino for more meat when two voices to Luffy's right spoke over the boy.

"Are you nervous at all? I would be if I was devoting my life to one person." Luffy look at the two men off to his right with curious eyes as he listened to their conversation. The older looking man laughed loudly and patted the younger man sitting next to him on the back as he spoke, smiling all the while.

"Of course not! I've been waiting to marry Sue since long ago, I definitely wish to live my life, with her by my side. It's nothing to be nervous over, more excited than anything else!" The man smiled an honest, genuine smile and he looked so happy, that even Luffy couldn't help but grin in joy.

"I didn't know you were marrying Sue, Henry. Congrats, I wish you two a long and happy marriage." Makino's soft voice spoke to the man, the woman smiling sweetly as the man gave her his thanks. Luffy smiled happily, he just loved when the atmosphere was filled with cheerfulness, though all throughout the conversation, Luffy had a question in mind.

"Ne, Makino?" Luffy swallowed the rest of his brother's delicious meal and looked at the green-haired woman who turned to face the child with a small smile still on her face.

"Yes, Luffy?" The bartender said, unprepared for the question that Luffy was about to ask. "What's marriage?" Luffy cocked his head to the side, obviously confused. Makino chuckled at Luffy's dumbfounded expression and thought of how to explain the term 'marriage' to the young child.

"Well Luffy, when you marry someone, you first have to propose to them. But you can only do this to the one person you cherish and love no matter what, and you spend your lives devoted to eachother, happily. It's a life-long comittment to that one person you love the most out of everyone in the world." Makino finished her speech with a tiny laugh at Luffy's concentrated look upon his face.

"Maybe someday, you will find that special someone, Makino." Henry chuckled as he said this, Makino's face filled with a blush, the woman looked a bit embarrassed. This was around the time Ace's head popped up out of the chicken and potatoes he was previously eating, the freckled boys eyes blinking sleepily and disorientedly. Luffy laughed when Makino took a napkin and started wiping food off the mildly embarassed and blushing Ace.

"How long was I asleep?" Ace asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Long enough for a certain _someone_ to eat all your food." Makino laughed as Ace looked at his plate to see it completely empty, licked clean even. Ace's eyes wandered upwards slowly, and turned to face his little brother who still had a concentrated look upon his face. This was enough to brake Ace out of his anger fit, curious about Luffy.

"Uh, Luffy? You okay, there? It almost seems like your trying to _think_." Ace laughed at his comment, and Luffy's priceless reaction.

"Ace, I'm not stupid! Someday I'll be as smart as you!" Luffy declared with a determined face which only made Ace laugh harder. Although Ace's laughter was interrupted when he felt a pair of hands grab a hold of his own. When the freckled boy looked down, he saw Luffy holding onto him with that same look on his face. If Ace wasn't so prideful, he'd say it was very cute of the boy.

"Ace? Can I marry you?" At that moment, Ace was sure his eyeballs would fall out of his head, his face felt like it was on fire as well. "W-what the hell kind of a question is that, you idiot brother!" Ace ripped his hands from his brothers and turned away, trying to calm the raging blush on his cheeks. Makino looked a bit shocked but chuckled anyways at the cute scene before her.

"I think Luffy misunderstood my meaning." She murmured to the on-looking Henry and his friend who were also shocked at the boy's question. "What the hell got you to think you could ask me that?!" Ace yelled while lightly punching the top of Luffy's head.

"Those brothers sure are interesting." Makino turned to Henry and his friend, and laughed whole heartedly.

_'You have no idea..'_ Makino smiled at the sight of both brothers wrestling over a change of conversation which involved meat, of course.

**Authors Note: So, this was supposed to a one shot, drabble thingy, and longer, because I had this whole thing kind of planned out to this cute little ending when Luffy and Ace are older. But instead, here you go, some brotherly ... I don't exactly know what this is actually. But here you go. The only thing I could actually upload in a month or two. ._. **

**If you want the whole thing, than review, telling me to stop being lazy and type it all out. Haha, till next time. Hopefully. **


End file.
